tivariafandomcom-20200214-history
Seven Seas
The continents of Tivaria are surrounded by a body of water known as the sea. The sea has traditionally been divided into the "Seven Seas", a name given by sailors and pirates to the different seas of the world. Frozen Sea The Frozen Sea is the northernmost sea of Tivaria. It lies to the north of Aldava, and it is bordered by Varenia to the east. The sea is named after the icebergs that drift through the water. The exotic marine animals that can be found in the shores of the Frozen Sea include walruses and polar bears. In addition, the Frozen Sea is famous for its whales, Northmen have traditionally been whale hunters. Mundarin Sea The Mundarin Sea lies to the north of Diang, and it is bordered by Varenia to the west. It is of little interest except for the Northmen expeditions to eastern Diang. The lack of coastal cities in the northern region of Diang make the Mundarin Sea an unlikely route for merchants, and therefore for pirates. Merchants favour the maritime Silk Road, which consists of the Sea of Hope, the Golden Sea, Nubau Sea and the Straight Ocean to connect the east with the western civilization. The Blue Sea The Blue Sea is a tropical sea located to the south east of Rokhuta. It is part of the Straight Ocean. The Blue Sea is a busy commercial area. It is famous for the pirates, corsairs, buccaneers and filibusters that sail its coasts, seeking for treasures and ships to board. A diverse flora and fauna can be found in the Blue Sea. There are numerous coral reefs, as well as numerous turtles, dolphins, seals and many other animals. Nubau Sea The Nubau Sea is located between Aldava, Meridion and Nabelu-La. It is bordered by the Straight Ocean to the west and the Golden Sea to the north east. The Predora Archipelago are the most notable islands in the sea. The northern region of the sea is quite warm, while the southern region has a more similar climate to the Frozen Sea. Since the Nubau Sea is located between the Straigh Ocean and the Golden Sea, and due to the diverse climates that are present in the sea, the Nubau Sea is one of the richest places in marine fauna in Tivaria. The Golden Sea The Golden Sea is the sea located between Aldava, Diang and Nabelu-La. It is bordered by the Nubau Sea to the south west and the Sea of Hope to the east. The maritime Silk Road diverges in many routes in the Golden Sea. Vessels arriving from Lotus Empire set course to the mouth of the Sildir River, Sarib Sultanate, Predora Archipelago or the Nubau Sea. Unlike the rest of the seas, the Golden Sea is mostly surrounded by earth, so it is quite isolated from the other bodies of water. Therefore, the Golden Sea has its own microclimate, very suitable to accommodate all kinds of sea life. The Mermaid Coral stands out among the most important places in the Golden Sea. Boco Island is located to the east of Mermaid Coral, and it is the biggest island in the Golden Sea. Sea of Hope The Sea of Hope is located to the south of Diang and east to Nabelu-La. It is part of the maritime Silk Road, although it is one of the least protected regions of the road. It is a contested sea between the Sea Elves, the Easternmen and the numerous pirates that roam these shores. Yazho Sea The Yazho Sea is the easternmost sea of Tivaria. It lies to the east of Diang. Its eastern border is delimited by Phoenix Island, where the Dawn Ocean begins. This sea is controlled by the Lotus Empire. The empire spends a lot of money protecting the Yazho Sea, since it is an important source of income and exotic products from the west such as glass and fine jewellery. Oceans Besides the Seven Seas, there are three major oceans in Tivaria. Straight Ocean The Straight Ocean is the ocean that lies between Aldava and Rokhuta. Its name suggests the rectangle shape of the ocean. Both the eastern coast of Rokhuta and the western coast of Aldava are hardly curved. The Straight Ocean contains the Blue Sea. It is bordered by the Frozen Sea to the north and the Nubau Sea to the south. Dawn Ocean Dawn Ocean is the mysterious ocean that lies to the east of Diang. It is not know what lies beyond the Dawn Ocean, legends holds that the Sun dies every day in the Pasder Ocean, only to be born next day in Dawn Ocean. This legend is nourished by the Phoenixes that travel to Phoenix Island located in the Dawn Ocean to be reborn every life cycle. However, scholars hold that the world is round and that the Dawn Ocean eventually meets the Pasder Ocean. Pasder Ocean Pasder Ocean is located to the west of Rokhuta. It is the westernmost known body of water in Tivaria. Little is known about Pasder Ocean, although scholars hold that the Pasder Ocean eventually meets the Dawn Ocean to the west, if it makes sense to use east and west in such a situation. Mermaid Coral Mermaid Coral is the underwater realm of the Mermaids. It is located in the Golden Sea, and it is the main Mermaid settlement, although there are many Mermaid colonies scattered through the seas that pertain to the kingdom. The Mermaid Coral is ruled by the Mermaid Queen, the hereditary monarch of the kingdom.